Cold Indifference
by Angela322
Summary: Lorena Farrell, the Angel of Healing, is responsible for punishing the one in charge of starting the black plague. Sadly the person responsible had to be a demon...a contracted demon. So she just has to wait this one out. But this particular demon also had to be difficult to deal with. Yet as cold as he is towards her, she's just as cold towards him. Or was it just a facade?
1. Chapter 1: Midnight Murder

**Ahh people actually read this?! I hope you guys won't get too mad at me for skipping the Jack the Ripper Arc. I'll probably skim over a few other arcs. Also this is going to be a mash-up of the anime and the manga so some things might seem completely random. This is a fanfic after all. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji which is quite unfortunate**

* * *

The Bubonic plaque happened almost 100 years ago so why is it that they still haven't found the initiator? It was definitely the deed of a demon. In order to carry out its master's orders a demon will take to extreme measures. It would almost seem a little noble if it weren't so pathetic.

Anyways, back to the plague. That was the reason why I had to abandon my world travels to go to England. England: home of the plague. The higher order believes that the demon responsible is still in England. It is also claimed that he (we say 'he' because the demon was rumored to take a male form) was a tough fighter. The best opponent for a demon is naturally an angel. The best opponent for a tough fighter was naturally me.

I supposed it'd be courteous of me if I introduced myself. My given name is Lorena Farrell and I'm the Angel of Healing. As ridiculously sentimental as that sounds it's actually quite the demanding job. Being in charge of healing, I was heavily bothered when the plague incident happened. It killed so many people that even the Angel of Massacre was impressed. Therefore I was determined to get even with the thing that caused me so much trouble.

It was clear, cool night when I arrived in London. I could immediately sense a lot of nonhumans. I also got the same sensation I felt when I was taking care of the plague. He was definitely here. I landed on top of a tall building and surveyed the area. Death. I sensed death. Machine. I could hear the low growl of some sort of machine. I cautiously flew towards the sound. Suddenly two figures came into view. A tall man dressed in a black tailcoat was fighting another person (man?) with blood red hair. Demon and Reaper. I immediately could tell. Demon! Something instantly told me that this was the demon that I've been looking for. He was now pinned against the wall by the Reaper with an electric saw thing, which was the source of the sound. Suddenly his eyes widened. I followed his gaze and noticed a small boy standing in front of a woman also in red. The woman raised a knife to stab him. As she brought it down I closed my eyes and cringed; the Angel of Healing does not like death and yet I could not blow my cover.

"Stop it! Sebastian!"

I opened my eyes to see what was happening. The demon had escaped the Reaper with a giant gash on his shoulder and was now reaching towards the woman. It seems that the small boy had shouted the words. The small boy! He was unharmed. The woman lowered her knife and the demon (Sebastian?) stopped mid motion. The demon grasped his cut shoulder in with his good hand. The woman seemed to be crying. She doesn't seem to want to kill the boy. Why would she want to kill such a small child in the first place? In her moment of hesitation the Reaper quickly made a move. Suddenly blood was everywhere. He has stabbed through the lady with his saw. She screamed. I knew what was coming next. The records.


	2. Chapter 2: Visits and Chess

**I'm still so glad that people are reading this! I realize my writing style is a bit different from other fan fic writers and I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Also I suck at chess in case you Toboso owns Kuroshitsuji, I'm not Yana Toboso. I only own Lorena.**

* * *

The records flowed out of her and suddenly I was literally watching her life play before me. Her name was Angelina Dulles and she was born into a noble family. She had an older sister, Rachel who turned out to be the small boy's mom (so she's his aunt). Rachel married the man that she Angelina loved. Angelina was happy for her. She worked at the hospital. Then her own husband died in an accident that left her unable to give birth. Then followed the deaths of her sister and brother in law. Blinded by her bitterness she decided to kill prostitutes because she was angry that they had what she wanted but was taking it for granted. That's when she met the Grim Reaper (Grell Sutcliff was his name). Together they murdered more prostitutes. Then due to an unfortunate twist of fate he killed her.

By the time it was reaching the end I had already flown off. The demon seemed to be contracted therefore it would be problematic to fight him now. Besides I'd feel bad for the little boy that he's currently bound to. The little boy. I had followed them a for quite a ways when they went home. To my surprise they arrived at the Phantomhive Manor. That name. I've heard of it many times before.

Years ago the mansion had burned down killing all of its inhabitants as shown in Angelina's records. Then one day it was discovered that the boy had miraculously made it through. I knew that, of course, he had cheated death and contracted a demon. His name was Ciel Phantomhive, the child owner of the Funtom Toy Company, the Queen's Guard Dog, and The Villainous Noble. Yet he was such a small person after all, I doubt he could have managed without the help of a demon. I had to figure out more about him.

Naturally I sent him a telegram requesting an audience with the little master himself. A day later I received his reply...his permission. I decided to play the head of a medical supply company and the duchess of a small part of Germany. I was very persuasive.

Two-o-clock sharp I arrived at the door of his mansion. I had on an expensive gown in order to look the part that I was playing. I smoothed my long black hair and petted my hat. Suddenly the door opened.

"Welcome, Lady Farrell" said a silky smooth voice. Just as expected, it was the demon. Not only him but a group of other servants. A quick glance told me that none of them were also demons.

Flashing my best smile I replied, "Thank you for having me." I entered the door and handed him my hat. I looked up to see Ciel Phantomhive himself coming down the stairs.

"Lady Farrell," he said with a firm and even voice, "what business do you have with me today?"

I noticed his eye-patch. Of course, the seal must be there. The more noticeable the seal the stronger the contract. I cracked a small smile: "Let's play a game of chess shall we?"

It was his turn to smile, though it was more of a sneer. "Chess?" he asked, "You've traveled all the way here to challenge me to a game of chess?"

"If it's no trouble to you Earl." I answered, smiling brightly, "you are the head of a toy company after all. I expect that you'd be great at games."

"In that case, I accept. Sebastian, set up the game board." he ordered. Then he gave me another icy smile.

I followed him to the game room and kept track of all the hallways and twists and turns. Then he turned towards the door.

The room was well-furnished. There was a ceiling to floor window on one side. Fresh flowers furnished the room. The chair I sat in was also extremely plush.

"Would you like some tea, my lord?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course" replied Ciel, I gave a small nod in agreement.

"Shall we begin?" I asked as pleasantly as I could muster.

"Indeed we shall." He replied and made his first move.

Two hours later we were still playing chess. Sebastian had arrived with the tea ten minutes after we started the game. I must admit, the kid was good, but he hasn't had more than a hundred years of experience. He had a knight and a bishop left. I had my queen and a rook.

"It's such a shame that the queen is so under appreciated. She's literally the most powerful piece on the game board yet, the useless king is the one that must be protected." I said staring evenly at him.

"The goal of the game is to be the last one standing," he answered pointedly; "I will use what I must in order to reach that goal."

Interesting. I move my rook. All this time I noticed Sebastian subtly studying me. I had managed to hide my angel presence as best as I could so he wouldn't detect anything nonhuman about me. But he seemed to be having his doubts. Maybe he's amazed at my amazing chess abilities.

"Check mate." I announced, sliding my queen two spaces to the right. I watched as Ciel's eye grow wide.

"Nobody has beaten me at this game in years!" he hissed, glaring accusingly at me.

"Funny how I was about to say the same thing." I retorted, "oh and I never win without my queen."

A look of shock overcame his face. He quickly suppressed it.

"I must say I'm highly impressed by your skill Lady Farrell, you're the first to beat me in quite a while. How did you do it?" he said folding his arms over his chest. Then he shoots me another icy smile.

"It was a delight playing with you Earl Phantomhive," I replied getting out of my chair, "And I've had years of practice."

"Ah, excuse me if I say so, but you do look so young." interjected Sebastian. I threw a glance towards him.

"Such flattery," I said casually, "if you only knew the miracles of medicine these days."

He gave me an expressionless look then replied, "Oh trust me, I know."


	3. Chapter 3: Rooftop Combat

**I wrote something here, I swear I did but it didn't save or something. Once again thanks for the reviews! They ****really encourage me to keep writing. I realize I've been updating pretty frequently...well it is a weekend, don't get to used to it (sorry!). **

**DISCLAIMER: I feel like a lot of girls that get paired with Sebastian in fanfics are...I don't know...too submissive? I feel like Sebastian the kind of person who appreciates a girl that is not only ladylike and proper but also intelligent and spunky. Spunky isn't exactly the word I'm looking for but you know what I mean.**

**I own only Lorena :)**

* * *

He knows.

Just exactly how much did he know? I could still sense his uncertainty which was a good sign. Anyway I couldn't let everything slip now so I ignored his comment.

"Lovely meeting you, Earl Phantomhive," I declared nonchalantly, "I do believe we will meet again."

With that I walked out the door.

I realized that I might have to stay in this town for a while now therefore I must blend in. The hospital that Ms. Dulles used work at needed a doctor to fill her spot. I decided to apply for the job. Earlier I had arranged to rent an apartment in town. I wasn't going to need it much but it's still a good to have a place to organize my thoughts in. Since I wasn't playing a duchess anymore but a doctor instead I decided to look that part. I cut my hair to my shoulder and donned a pair of glasses.

The sun had set as I made my way to my apartment. I felt a sense of satisfaction with the day when I saw a flash of black from the corner of my eye. I looked up to where the flash had come from. On top of a tall building I could make out the silhouette of a certain demon butler. I hadn't realized that he was going to figure things out this early but in spite of that I cracked a smile. I immediately side-stepped into the shadows and ran to the top of the roof to join him.

"_Bonsoir_, Lady Farrell." Sebastian greeted me with a mocking smile, "I see you are doing well."

"Same to you, Mister Michealis," I countered, "although I don't see the reason for the formalities."

"In that case, allow me to get straight to the point," he answered, his voice suddenly becoming sinister, "what business do you have with the young master?"

His young master? Maybe he hasn't figured everything out completely.

"Such humbleness," I retorted still holding my wry smile, "actually this visit was initiated especially for you, my dear."

He glared me with burning eyes and a menacing grin. I held his look and stared back at him.

"For me? How thoughtful of you." He said, feigning astonishment, "How about we get through this right now?"

"If you wish." I replied keeping my eye contact. Suddenly he burst into action. He ran towards me and jumped. As he soared over me I twisted around and pushed off the ground. Behind me assorted cutlery shot in the ground.

"Interesting choice of weaponry." I commented as soon as I was back on the ground.

"What are you?" Sebastian demanded, brandishing another round of cutlery from his tail coat.

"Not human." I answered as I whipped out a mortal gun from the folds of my dress. I shot a round of bullets at him. Just as I expected he dodged all of them and caught three. I immediately threw myself back into a backbend as the three bullets sailed back towards me, missing me by millimeters. Two butter knifes flew towards my face so I shot them out of the sky. We exchanged fire (though in his case, forks) a few times more. A fork caught the edge of my skirt and tore it off. I shot him a glare just in time to see one of my bullets skim his arm. A look shock overcame his face. Immediately I ran towards him again. His eyes glowed red. I smiled to myself as I realized that this was a serious fight. As I shot towards him I threw aside the gun and whipped out a sword. He parried it with two knifes. We engaged in a knife fight. I swung my legs to unbalance him; he jumped at the last second. By now, we both had a few cuts and bruises. He looked quite exhausted.

"Are you Angel or Demon?" he demanded and launched himself towards me.

I stumbled a little but managed to regain my balance just as he made contact. I grabbed his shoulders and swung my legs up to his neck. Using his momentum I pushed forward and to my satisfaction he fell. I pinned his arms down with my knees and drew my sword to his neck. He glared at me with loathing.

"The gift of near invincibility," I hissed as I immediately allowed my cuts to heal, "would never be given to a demon."

"Angel." He whispered.

"Bingo." I answered as he continued to glare. Then he tried to push me off.

I had already anticipated this so I held firm.

"Don't worry, Mr. Michaelis, I don't intend to kill you today. I am a creature of dignity after all. I'd feel sorry for the little boy" I explained, "In fact, I was hoping we could strike a deal."

"A deal?" he proclaimed and narrowed his eyes.

"It's simple. I'll assist you helping your little master achieve his goal so that the contract can be over faster." I answered as he raised his eyebrows suspiciously. I leaned into his face and declared, "Then we fight for real."

He closed his eyes and sighed as if in annoyance. "Agreed"

I placed my hand on his forehead as I had done many times before with other beings to seal the contract. Then I lightly leapt off of him. He immediately got up and brushed himself off.

"Until we meet again, Ms. Farrell." He said and jumped off the building.

I followed suit and walked the other way. I was still tense as we walked away from each other. I kept glancing back to anticipate any surprise attacks and only relaxed when I realized he was doing the same.

When I finally made it to my apartment, I flopped on my bed. A wave of foreign exhaustion hit me and as the soft cover puffed up around me I thought: that Sebastian sure is good.


	4. Chapter 4: Ciel Finds Out

**I think this is going to be the last chapter for this weekend. I'll update sometime further along the week. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too many people because I'm not exactly sure how Ciel will react. I also think I'll be doing the Houndsville arc next. If I get enough objections I'll skip that and go straight the the Curry arc. That's my fave. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sebastian was a skilled opponent; no wonder other people haven't caught him. Not only that, he was also fighting me only in his human form. Of course I was fighting in my human form, which was quite limiting, but I still shuddered at the thought of going against him in his entire demon galore.

Sometime in the night I must have fallen asleep, which surprised me because I hadn't realized just how draining that fight with Sebastian was. When I woke up again, I realized I was still in my torn and tattered stress, which was a shame because it was brand new. I quickly changed out of it and put something else on. Then I went downstairs to check for any new telegrams.

As expected, I was accepted into the hospital to replace Ms. Dulles or Madame Red as they had called her. Madame Red, how fitting, I thought as I recalled her blood red outfit that was stained literally blood red. I was also to report to work in half an hour. I brushed my hair and tied it back with a ribbon. Then I was on my way.

The morning was as expected. They showed me around the facility and gave me a list of my patients and their diagnosis. The only news that interested me was that a certain patron was coming to visit me. I pretended to be nervous and fussed over my appearance. They readily reassured and left me in my office.

As soon as they left I pulled out the medical files. I wasn't surprised to find that of the many patients that were to be under my care, Ciel Phantomhive was one of them. I was still looking through his file when I heard the knock on the door. With a swipe of my hand, I put everything back in place.

"Come in." I answered and stood up out immediately.

Ciel Phantomhive walks in with Sebastian at the door. Sebastian stayed behind the door. His eyes flickered at me but that was all. Other than that he showed no signs of recognition.

"Lorena Farrell," said Ciel importantly, "I hope you do realize that it was I who went through your application and accepted you."

"I'm exceedingly grateful, Earl Phantomhive." I said suppressing a smirk, "Please have a seat."

Ciel marched towards the chair and motioned for me to sit. Such a gentleman, I thought amusedly. As soon as I was seated he sat as well.

"I'm here today to discuss my expectations from you as my medical provider." he said with a look of seriousness that didn't match his age, "as you know your predecessor, Madame Red, was my aunt therefore I had no doubt about her knowledge in medicine. I trusted her completely. I do hope I could say the same about you."

I raised my eyes at that comment as I recalled how she tried to kill him. Things must have smoothed over since he was indeed talking nicely about her.

"Yes, of course Earl Phantomhive," I replied smiling pleasantly, "after all, I've had years of practice."

His eyebrows furrowed at that comment. "Pardon my saying so, but you do seem familiar. Are you perhaps…forget it." And he trailed off.

"Ciel Phantomhive, the Lady Farrell you met with yesterday never did offer you her first name did she?" I asked grinning widely.

His eyes widened in astonishment. I stood up while untying my ribbon and then I took my glasses off. As my hair fell around my shoulders I looked at him and said "Nice seeing you again Earl Phantomhive, I did say we will meet again didn't I?"

He stared at me some more but then regained his posture. "Lady Farrell, or are should I even call you that?" he said crossing his arms and swinging one leg over the other, "I must say I hadn't expected that we would meet again so soon. Allow me to reiterate this, you _will_ faithfully serve me as my doctor or the consequences will be severe. Isn't that right Sebastian?" He flashed a sinister smile.

"Indeed, my lord." Sebastian answered.

I glanced up at his butler but he showed no signs of hostility.

"You're talking about that intimidating butler of yours I suppose?" I asked still amused, "I do hope we will get along because, after all, we are going to be together quite often."

Ciel glared at me, "What are you?" he demanded, "and exactly what business do you have with me?"

I let out an exaggerated sigh and sat back down, "Why do both of you assume that my interest is in you? Aren't you a little self-centered?" I teased.

"What do you mean by both of you?" he demanded and turned towards Sebastian, "have you made any acquaintance with her?"

"I have in fact" answered Sebastian, "she did seem a little suspicious yesterday so I decided to investigate her."

"Yes we are well acquainted, and as for your first question. What am I?" I said leaning across the table, "Let's just say I'll be your guardian angel."

Sebastian was still glaring at me when Ciel turned towards him, "An Angel? What business does she have with you?" He demanded.

The butler sighed, "It seemed that she wanted to become one of your precious pawn pieces in your scheme for revenge." He shot a smirk at me.

I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arm feigning dissatisfaction, "Not exactly how I would have put it but basically."

"And what do you wish to achieve in this?" asked Ciel skeptically.

"You're devilish butler owes me a few decades of punishment after causing an incident in which numerous lives were lost." I explained, "actually that wasn't all he did but that was reason enough to make him pay for the countless other grievances that he had caused me. As of right now, you are inconveniently holding him back with this contract and I don't wish to kill you so I decided to help you achieve your goal so the contract could be over faster."

Ciel thought about this for a moment. He wasn't as surprised as I had thought he would be but I guess that's what happens when you have a demon for a butler. "In that case, I accept your offer." he said finally, "but first I challenge you to another game of chess."

"You sure?" I asked and he nodded, "Well then I suppose I won't decline."


	5. Chapter 5: Becoming Queen

**I didn't expect to update so soon but since I finished my homework early and I have nothing better to do I decided why not? I can't believe second quarter is over! Like I'm almost a college student. Wow that's scary man. AP classes are hard and right now I have zero motivation whatsoever. Okay I'm done whining. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Lorena is mine.**

**Oh and surprise! I'm including the Houndsworth arc soon(it reminds me of Hounds of Baskerville from Sherlock but that might be just me. I called it Houndsville last chapter, oops.)**

* * *

Another game of chess, huh? I had a feeling things are going to be more interesting this time. I was to report to the manor right after work tonight. Ciel had said something about going to some resort the next day so he won't have any other time other than tonight. Well I wasn't going to be busy after work anyways. He (or more like that butler of his) was my top priority after all.

Anyways after he had left, a few other patients came in. Soon the clock struck eight. I sighed and stretched back in my seat. It had been a while since I stayed cooped up this long. I grabbed my hat and coat and left the hospital.

Outside the air was crisp and clear. To my surprise a carriage was already out there waiting.

"Lady Farrell?" the driver asked hesitantly.

"That's me." I answered. Ciel must have sent him.

"I have been ordered to drive the Lady Farrell to the Phantomhive Manor." He said still hesitant as if I might be an imposter.

"Of course" I affirmed. I smiled sweetly and climbed in.

He turned red and whipped his head around. With the sound of the snap of the reigns we were off. Fools, I thought, so easily manipulated by the most superficial things.

Soon we arrived that the front of the Phantomhive Manor. I pulled out a few coins to pay for the ride.

"Oh no! The young man already paid for you!" he said eyeing the money.

"It's alright, just take it." I said dropping the coins into his hand. I rolled my eyes as his face lit up.

"May God bless you, young miss!" he cried and drove away.

May God bless me huh? I thought amusedly, only if he knew.

Before I even rang the bell the door swung open.

"Welcome once again, Miss Farrell! We are delighted to have you here!" said Sebastian bowing low.

I glanced at him. "Save it for later." I answered, gliding past. He gave me an emotionless smile.

"In that case, allow me to lead you to the young master. Everything has been set up." He said taking my hat from me.

I followed him up stairs and into the game room once again. In there was Ciel, dressed up as usual, with a hand holding up his head and a devious grin on his face. Sebastian had prepared tea already.

"Welcome Lady Farrell, let us not delay." He announced upon my arrival.

I smiled expectedly and sat down to play.

I must say I was surprised. He had indeed become better at this game in the short time since we last played. I glanced at Sebastian pointedly once but he only had his usual pleasant smile plastered on and pretended not to notice.

To my greater astonishment, Ciel had kept his queen on board. I, too, had only my queen left. He must have taken my advice from last time seriously. Soon it was apparent enough that neither of us was going to win.

"It's a draw" he announced, settling smugly back into his chair.

"I'm impressed," I said taking a sip of tea, "you must have practiced quite a lot."

He ignored my comment.

"The queen is indeed an important piece," he said taking his queen off the board and turning it over in his hand, "while the knight is a useful piece for direct assault, the queen is flexible and can move any way it wants. I have my knight already; you are to be the queen."

I laughed a little, "I'm delighted!" I answered amusedly. That was indeed an interesting remark. Who was using who here?

"About tomorrow," Sebastian said suddenly. I immediately looked up, "The Queen…of England...has ordered the young master to inspect Houndsworth, a town that we are to build a resort in."

"There had been abnormal reports about that place." continued Ciel, "While I have complete faith in Sebastian to take care of anything unusual, I do believe you should come along. You are under my power now after all."

"Of course, Earl Phantomhive," I answered, "I'm elated."

"I will send for you at seven o'clock in the morning. Be prepared to stay a few nights." He commanded.

I stood up out of my seat and with a smile and bow I answered, "Yes, my lord."

He looked startled then glanced at Sebastian. Sebastian did not look impressed. I straightened back up and kept smiling.

"I'll be going now!" I announced cheerfully, "Oh and don't worry about me, I'm sure I can find the front door."

"Fair enough then." said Ciel.

"It's time for bed, young master." said Sebastian, as soon as I walked out of the room.

I made my way down the hall and into the lobby. I noticed three heads popping out from behind a door. The other servants. They seemed nice enough so I turned around and gave a genuine smile and a wave. They gasped and immediately drew their heads back in. I laughed quietly. I opened the door and breathed in the night air. Houndsworth, huh. Tomorrow is going to be a fun day and surprisingly I'm excited. Since I'll be here for a while might as well enjoy myself.

With that I flew off.

* * *

**In case you guys were curious (which you're probably not), I actually drew the cover image. Here's a bigger version of it on my tumblr page: **** image/109536876998 **

**I'm sorry if it sucks. If that's not how you imagined Lorena then um sorry? **


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise Encounter

**Weekend again! Fortunately for you readers this chapter was extra long. There were just a lot of stuff to fit in. Besides I was determined to introduce Angela in this chapter. Lol my name is Angela too so I had to include this arc. It seems like a lot of the Angela's in stories are always antagonists. Is there like a written rule that Angela's are mean nasty people? I sure hope I'm not.**

**Also do you realize how hard it is to shop for prom dresses? Anyways I digress.**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I own Lorena**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When I got home I noticed a crack in my ceiling. How come I hadn't seen that before? I sighed. I could easily patch up living creatures but ceilings were a different story. After all the money I paid, this is what I get? Oh well.

I immediately began to pack. What should I even bring? What role would I be playing? I decided to settle for his nurse. I packed a few plain dresses and some personal items.

I've been to Houndsworth before during my travels. It was a very brief visit. I had stayed the night in a villager's house. Something was definitely wrong there but I hadn't thought more about it. They kept fretting over some ghost dog or something. They also had claimed that my presence was somehow reassuring. Humans always found ways to bewilder me with what they could sense.

Early next morning, almost immediately after I had my breakfast, I heard the sound of the carriage. I knew they'd know where I lived although I never mentioned it. That Sebastian was a freakishly amazing stalker.

They were half an hour early but I grabbed my suitcase and went down stairs. The carriage had stopped. To my surprise Ciel's other servants had come along as well. They had their own carriage. Sebastian stepped out then he turned to help Ciel out. The old man just laughed.

"Good morning, Miss Farrell!" greeted the threesome waving excitedly.

"Good morning to you guys too!" I answered back, then I turned toward Ciel.

"You're early." I declared.

"Yes I realized," answered Ciel with a sniff, "It was on purpose. I haven't told you what role you are to play so out of my great consideration I decided to come earlier to inform you, in case you needed to change your plans."

I rolled my eyes, "I was going to play nurse but since you seem to have something else in mind I suppose I'd have to go with that."

"Nurse huh? I wouldn't need a nurse; I have a perfectly capable butler and a maid. A nurse would only make me look as if I had a serious health condition." he explained, I raised an eyebrow, "You are to play a visiting cousin. That way it wouldn't raise questions about…" he trailed off and looked away.

"What the young master is meaning to say," Sebastian picked up with a smile, "is that the presence of a lovely young lady as you would surely raise questions in the social world."

I admit I was quite astonished. I hadn't thought about that. Once again I was reminded how the human world was such a hassle.

"In that case I presume I will comply." I replied, "I'll be right back."

I went back up to my room and emptied my suitcase. I quickly transformed my suitcase into a better looking one. Then I chose out some of my fancy dresses and a few expensive accessories. I packed some perfume and make up and everything else a fashionable socialite would pack. I also changed my outfit and redid my hair. In five minutes I was done. I went back out to find that Sebastian and Ciel had made themselves comfortable in my living room.

"I suppose it'd be too late to say please come in." I said saracstically.

"It was rude to leave your guests outside in the cold. What a small place this is." Ciel answered then turned towards me and his eyes widened. "Impressive."

"Indeed," affirmed Sebastian, "You could have fooled a demon with that look."

"Ha ha. Very funny. I'm glad you recognized this look." I replied saucily. It was the same outfit I wore when I played chess with them the first time except my hair was now remarkably shorter. I also kept the glasses.

"Well, it's time. Let's go Sebastian." Ciel announced.

"Yes, my lord." agreed Sebastian, bowing slightly. We all walked out.

The reaction of the threesome outside upon seeing my transformation was hilarious. I almost laughed out loud. I also noticed Ciel smiling arrogantly.

"From now on, Lady Farrell will pose as my cousin. You are to treat her as so." He demanded to them.

"Yes master!" the three replied. Then Sebastian helped him into the carriage. He turned and held his hand out towards me. I was about to refuse when Ciel gave me a commanding glare. It would be rude for a lady to refuse a man like that. I grudgingly took his hand and stepped in. He gave me an amused smile. I gave him an unimpressed glance.

I was relieved that I didn't have to sit by Sebastian once inside the carriage. He sat up front driving the carriage. I was seated by Ciel.

"What are the names of your servants outside?" I inquired.

"The maid is Mei-Rin, the kid is Finnian the gardener, and the taller guy is Bard the chef. Sebastian recruited them. The old man is Tanaka; he is the former butler of the Phantomhive household." Ciel answered.

"I see." I replied. Interesting. Sebastian had chosen them therefore there must have been a better reason behind their employment. After all he already played all three roles of gardener, chef, and well…caretaker. I decided there must be more to them than I could see.

"Resort, resort we're so happy!" the three of them sang in the back. I was glad they found this so exciting. They thanked Ciel many times and Ciel did seem a little embarrassed about it. He was still a kid after all. I smiled.

After a while the carriage stopped.

"This would seem to be the entrance of the village." Sebastian announced.

I had already noticed the ominous setting. Everything just seemed so…dead. It was worse than the first time I visited here. The remains of trees were decorated with spiked collars. Maybe they had hoped to catch that ghost dog that they talked about. I kept quiet.

Behind me the threesome shrieked. I looked back see what was the matter.

"I forgot to tell you one thing," answered Ciel importantly without turning his head, "this is the planned construction site for the resort."

I laughed into my hands so they couldn't hear me. It was so expected of him. I knew Ciel was hiding this fact from them. They were so discouraged. Tanaka ho ho ho'd.

"I think Tanaka has a serious health condition. I can't exactly pinpoint it." I said changing the topic. To my surprise Ciel and Sebastian just laughed.

"I'm serious!" I exclaimed but they started to drive again.

"On that subject," interjected Sebastian, "We are under the pretext to make this place a health resort. You're professional opinion is welcome."

"Pretext? What's the real reason then?" I asked, "Wait, it's the ghost dog isn't it?"

"So you've heard about it before?" asked Ciel.

"I've stayed a night there." I answered.

"I see so you are acquainted to this place." said Sebastian, "And yes that is indeed our mission."

Suddenly behind us there was a loud exclamation.

"Stop the carriage Tanaka!"

It was Finnian. I looked around and saw that he had spotted an old lady pushing a baby buggy. In a flash Finnian was by her side and willingly trying to assist her. Surprisingly he lifted up the buggy seemingly with no effort. Realizing this he quickly put it back down. Now to everyone's surprise inside the buggy was a dog skull.

"This child was eaten by it." whispered the old lady then she went off singing a strange song.

We continued deeper into this strange village. On the side of the road was a young man with six dogs. His dogs seem very obedient and affectionate. It made me happier to see such an upbeat scene for a change.

"I hate dogs." said Sebastian. I glared at him. Ciel barked which also surprised me.

Soon we arrived at the mansion. A young maid was waiting outside the door.

"The Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" she inquired.

"Yes," replied Sebastian, "and his visiting cousin, Lady Farrell."

"Welcome to Barrymore Castle, my master awaits your arrival." She replied pleasantly.

She turned around the three servants in the back gushed over how she looked.

I stiffened and glanced toward Sebastian, surely he noticed as well.

As he helped me down, I leaned towards him.

"Angel." I whispered. A slight nod affirmed that he too had noticed.

I could only think of one thing: surprise.


	7. Chapter 7: In Chains

**I think I'll just follow the anime plot with Angela expect I don't intend to make her the sole conductor of Ciel's troubles. It'd be boring after she dies. After her death I'll convert to the manga plot as I had said and go on from there. The manga has so many more interesting arcs than the anime. Anyways have fun!**

**I feel like I'm incorporating too many details into my stories. Should it be shorter? IDK I need opinions!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji. I do, however, own Lorena. **

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

I certainly had not expected an encounter with another Angel there and it certainly made me uncomfortable. I stuck close to Ciel and Sebastian and followed the maid into the building.

As we walked in I noticed an array of stuffed heads on the wall. I've always despised this practice of stuffing animals and mounting them. Only humans could have thought of such a morbid practice.

The sound of a whip brought my attention back to the present. To my astonishment a man was whipping the maid who was now cowered on the floor.

"Who the devil is this she-dog and Chihuahua?" he bellowed, "I told you to go receive the Queen's messenger!"

What did he just call me? I glanced at Ciel and Sebastian; Ciel looked quite insulted at being called a Chihuahua.

"Can't you even do a simple thing like that, Angela?!" the man continued.

He must be Henry Barrymore. Although I didn't exactly care for so called Angela, I also didn't care for watching people get whipped. Besides she hasn't shown any ill intentions yet.

I coughed uncomfortably into my hands and looked pointedly at Ciel.

"Sebastian." Ciel simply ordered. In a flash Sebastian was by Barrymore's side and had grasped his wrist.

"What are you doing, you filthy Doberman?" he shrieked. I raised an eyebrow in surprise, Doberman? "Trying to bite my head off are you? Let me go!" he continued to yell.

"I ordered him to do it." said Ciel calmly inviting himself to a seat, "It sounds as though you got my letter. I'm Ciel Phantomhive."

Barrymore continued to call Ciel a toypoodle and what quite skeptical about this small child being the Queen's messenger.

"You disapprove of small breeds, Lord Henry?" asked Ciel with a wry smile. With that we settled down for business.

I noticed Angela's hands were bruised and shaking while she attempted to serve tea. Sebastian, the ever gallant butler, took over for her. I still couldn't figure out what her goal was. But since Sebastian hadn't mentioned anything of it to Ciel, I decided to not do so either.

Lord Henry*, as Ciel had called him, refused to sell the place. He claimed that the place was cursed by some demon hound. He continued to say that anyone who interfered with the village would be punished by the fearsome scourge.

"Great calamity befalls anyone who goes against the Barrymore family!" Lord Henry yelled standing up.

"Oh, interesting." replied Ciel simply.

Interesting indeed. Lord Henry looked absolutely enraged.

That night we met in Ciel's room and discussed what we know. Neither Sebastian nor Ciel believed the story of demon hound and of course I didn't believe it either. We were just discussing the possibilities when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in." said Ciel.

The door opened and Angela stood behind it. I narrowed my eyes.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour," she said softly.

"My young master is about to retire." replied Sebastian. I felt slightly awkward there.

Angela took a few steps into the room.

"I have a request, please leave this village." she pleaded, "you mustn't be here."

"And why not?" demanded Ciel not looking up from his book.

"I can't…"began Angela but then gasped as a howl suddenly pierced the air.

"Oh no! The demon hound is here!" she exclaimed shuddering in fright. I glanced skeptically at her. Suddenly she screamed.

I turned to look at what she saw. On the curtains was the silhouette of a giant dog. I frowned.

"Sebastian!" ordered Ciel.

Sebastian ran to the window and threw the curtains aside. Ciel and I ran up to see what was going on.

"Young master, look" said Sebastian pointing outside.

A glowing dog thing was bounding through the darkness leaving a glowing trail. From a far we heard the villagers waking and exclaiming.

"It's the demon hound!" they cried. "Who's the bad dog?"

We quickly stepped outside to inspect the glittering trail. Ciel swiped finger over it and examined it. Suddenly the servants rushed out. They seemed quite concerned about Angela. I knelt down and also took a sample of the glitter.

"Phosphorus?" I whispered, showing Sebastian. He gave me a slight nod. Angela continued to explain the tale of the demon hound to the rest of the servants.

Soon the villagers came.

"Angela, please tell Lord Barrymore that the demon hound has come." They said.

"Who's been punished?" she asked.

We followed the villagers into the center of the town.

"So James was the bad dog?" asked Lord Barrymore.

James was laid down on the floor with bite marks all over him. He was obviously dead. I took a closer and realized that this was the same young man we had seen yesterday with the six dogs.

"Yes, Apparently he broke the five-dog rule and kept a sixth dog." Someone said.

That was absurd. People should be allowed to keep as many dogs as they want.

"This village has laws that I have decreed! Those who break them are punished by the demon hound that protects the Barrymores!" yelled Lord Barrymore.

Sounds like a power hungry dictator to me, I thought. With that the crowd dispersed and the villagers returned to their homes.

"Let's go back too." I offered.

"Sure." said Ciel yawning. I smiled; despite his grouchiness, he is a kid after all.

The next morning all the servants were sulking. They had been disappointed that they didn't actually get to go to a resort. I noticed Sebastian walking towards them. He held up a picnic basket and a swim shirt. Their faces lit up immediately.

"Who knew they actually had a beach here?" I inquired when we got there.

The servants waded into the pool and started splashing around. To my surprise Mey-Rin had also put on a swimsuit. I sighed as the two boys started teasing her.

"You won't bathe, young master?" asked Sebastian. Ciel was still fully dressed in his usual clothes. He didn't seem to have any intention of going near the water.

"Ah that's right you…" continued Sebastian but he was interrupted by Ciel.

"What about you, Lorena?" he asked.

"I'm not all that excited about water." I replied letting out a little laugh, "In fact I hate swimming."

They both looked a little surprised.

"Just being able to bathe in this season," said Ciel, changing the subject, "isn't much of a selling point for a health resort."

"Do you truly intend to make this place a resort?" asked Sebastian.

"Naturally."

"What about the demon hound?"

I was surprised by this question. Surely he knew….

"I'm sure you've caught on to its true form as well." replied Ciel, "Come here a moment."

Sebastian bent down to Ciel; Ciel whispered something into his ear.

"Yes, my lord." answered Sebastian, "I shall do it right away."

"You're awfully motivated." teased Ciel, "I thought you hated dogs."

"Yes I do, I'd like to wrap this up as quickly as possible," replied Sebastian, then he smiled, "before everything goes to hell."

When Ciel wasn't looking I caught Sebastian's eyes. Tell him? I asked silently. A small shake of the head said no.

After he left we sat down to have lunch. A loud exclamation from the villagers interrupted our picnic.

"It's been caught! James's bad dog has been caught!" they yelled, "The punishment is about to begin."

I glanced at Ciel, he nodded.

"Let's go!" I announced and we ran off towards the scene.

We arrived to see the dog getting beaten up by other dogs. I gritted my teeth and looked away.

"Stop…You can't do this" I looked down, it was Finnian, "The poor thing!" he yelled. He grabbed a tree stump and ran to the dog. We followed. Behind us, the villagers started stirring. I turned around and noticed that every one of them was now armed.

"They're bad dogs," they chanted, "Punish the bad dogs." And they closed in on us.

I immediately swung my fist and knocked aside a few villagers.  
"Lorena, don't." demanded Ciel.

"But…" I started.

"Just listen to me." insisted Ciel.

I let out a helpless sigh. Soon I found myself humiliatingly chained up. The price to pay to play human.

* * *

***In the anime they switch from calling him Lord Henry and Lord Barrymore. I like Lord Barrymore better so I used him that in the majority of the text.**


	8. Chapter 8: Hunted Hound

**Sebastian's kind of character is called a_ deus ex machina _which ironically means machine of god. These character types are the fly-in, rescuing hero, beats everything type. Basically they're the ****indestructible and always saves the day character. So I wondered what if two _deus ex machinas_ met then what happens? Will there be an ultimate ****_deus ex machina?_****So I decided to write about it. Yes, Lorena is also a ****_deus ex machina..._quite literally. **

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Lorena.**

**Thanks for the follows! Comments/Complaints are welcome**

* * *

The chain was starting to hurt my wrists. At first I held my arms up so I wouldn't need to dangle my wrists on the cuffs but I soon grew tired and rested it against the metal cuffs. My arms were also starting to go numb. I bit my lip and scowled; I have an extremely low pain tolerance. Usually when I get hurt I could immediately heal it; that was hard to do when you're in front of a crowd of people who were all watching you.

I glanced at Ciel; he seemed perfectly fine. He hadn't even bothered to put up a fight and ordered his servants not to do so either.

"You look pathetic, Maltese!" growled Barrymore with a triumphant grin. Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"Master, I beg you, please forgive these people!" pleaded Angela. I glanced at her, why is she siding with us?

To my surprise Barrymore was willing to compromise.

"Pull out of this village and tell the Queen never to touch it again!" he demanded.

"You'd go that far to protect your tiny little kingdom?" asked Ciel with a small grin, "you're the very dictionary definition of 'obsession'."

I smiled a bit. This kid sure is tough.

"Then learn for yourself what happens to bad dogs who defy me!" he roared angrily.

I sucked in my breath as the dogs bounded towards us. Then just as expected Sebastian leaped in out of nowhere. He sent the dogs flying with a slice of his hands. I looked away.

"I could do that too." I said sourly.

"You're late." said Ciel.

Sebastian turned towards us.

"My apologies, my lord." he said, completely ignoring me.

"You dare interfere, Garm?" shouted Barrymore, "What are you waiting for? Kill that one too!"

The dogs started barking.

"Oh what noisy, coarse voices. This is why I hate dogs." said Sebastian, not moving at all. Suddenly the dogs dropped down.

Demon magic. It's so not fair that he gets to use his demon magic while I had to be tied up in chains. I squirmed impatiently.

"What happened?" gasped an astonished Barrymore.

"The farce ends here, Barrymore!" declared Ciel, "People of the village, listen to me! There is no demon hound."

He continued to talk as Barrymore tried to defend himself. He demanded evidence. Sebastian walked to one of the dogs lying on the floor.

"This" he said, extracting a skull from the mouth of the dog, "I've already confirmed that the teeth match the marks on James."

The crowd stirred uncomfortably.

"Behold!" said Sebastian, pointing to the sky, "this is the demon hound's true form."  
The silhouette of the giant dog we had seen the night before was projected into the clouds. He held up a bottle of phosphorus and explained that this was what caused the dog to glow. He continued to explain the rest of the illusions. I rolled my eyes and jiggled my chains again.

Unfortunately Barrymore was still not willing to confess. Sebastian expectantly walked to the dog that had been beaten by the other dogs. He gently took out a piece of cloth from his mouth. It was a scrap of Barrymore's trousers.

Barrymore was speechless, he turned around to run off but the villagers weren't about let him go anywhere. They were angry that their friend had been wrongfully murdered, that they had been tricked, and that they had kept such an imprudent man as their leader.

"Give it up!" yelled Ciel, "You're finished!"

The villagers carried him off.

Sebastian turned back towards us and surveyed us. When saw me an amused smile flickered on his lips. I glared at him and turned away. He walked forward and untied Ciel. Then, grinning widely, he reached towards my chains.

"Don't touch me, you pervert." I scowled, "I don't need anyone to save me."

"If you insist." he replied sarcastically, still grinning. Ciel cracked a smile too.

I yanked my hands out of the chains and rubbed them. They immediately stopped hurting. Angela untied the servants.

Finnian knelt by James' dog and gently petted him. He murmured to it and hugged, he immediately started crying. I noticed Sebastian looking unimpressed.

That night we met in Ciel's room again. It had started to rain heavily after we got back. Surprisingly Sebastian didn't tease me about getting chained up. I suppose he knew that Ciel had ordered me to.

"Case closed, eh?" said Ciel turning to look out the window, "Let's leave the village tomorrow when the rain lets up."

I exchanged a troubled glance with Sebastian. We both knew that this wasn't going to be the end of this case.

"But…" I started.

"Yes, my lord." said Sebastian, cutting me off. He threw me a pointed glance. I sighed unhappily.

"Go get some sleep, Lorena." ordered Ciel, "tell the others that we're leaving tomorrow."

"Well, then good night." I replied and walked out the door. As soon as I closed it behind me a scream pierced the air.

"Mey-Rin!" I exclaimed. I immediately ran towards the direction of the scream. Soon the Finnian, Bard, and Tanaka were beside me. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. When we reached the basement we found Mey-Rin sitting down. She was obviously shaken but other than that she was fine. She pointed towards the cell where Barrymore was. Barrymore had been replaced by a pool of blood and by the looks of it somebody, or something, had broken in.

"The village center." I said, "He's probably at the place where we were chained up. We need to tell Ciel!"

We ran up the stairs and almost collided with Ciel and Sebastian.  
"What happened!" demanded Ciel urgently.

"There's been a break in and Barrymore is gone. Most likely dead." I explained.

"Let's go." said Ciel.

"In this rain?" I asked.

"Why not?"

I raised an eyebrow. In his condition?

We ran out.

A crowd had already gathered by the village center. Sure enough there was Barrymore, slumped over and quite dead.

The crowd was chanting the same song that the old lady had sang on the way here. Ciel exchanged a look with Sebastian. Sebastian moved to the corpse. He knelt beside it and held up his arm. It was missing a hand. The crowd wailed. Beside me Angela gasped and fainted. I let her fall but Finnian immediately rushed to her side.

"Let them be." said Ciel, "they'll take care of him. Let's go back."

Finnian picked up Angela and we returned to the castle. Once everything was settled we met up in the office.

"It's a shame, young master, after you'd already declared the case closed." teased Sebastian. I raised my eyebrows; I was beginning to understand their relationship a bit more.

"Shut up." replied Ciel indignantly.

Soon the servants joined us and Ciel reiterated our situation.

"But he's dead." Ciel finished.

Bard suggested that the villagers had killed him out of spite.

"Well, I can say for sure that no human did this, at least." replied Sebastian.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Bard.

"Humans don't usually choose to bite people to death." I added.

"Let's discuss this tomorrow." declared Ciel, "I'm tired."

The servants filed out of the room and I retired to mine. Sometime around midnight I went to Sebastian's room. Sure enough he was still up.

"What'd you say to him?" I asked upon him opening the door.

"The young master thought it might be a Grim Reaper." he replied with an amused smile, "but I told him that _that_ was not the case."

"So does he know that there's actually a demon hound out there?" I inquired.

"Yes, I think he suspects."

"It's connected to Angela right?"

"I believe so too."

A low sound interrupted our conversation. We exchanged a glance and went to investigate. To my surprise we found Finnian and Mey-Rin.

"Why are they still up?" I whispered peering behind a wall.

"Who knows?" replied Sebastian.

It seemed like they were investigating the sound as well so we quietly followed them. Suddenly they stopped beside a door and peeked in the crack. The sound was definitely coming from there. Whatever they saw must have been upsetting because Finnian freaked out and bolted out of the house. Both Sebastian and I slammed ourselves against the wall so he wouldn't see us. After Mey-Rin left we peeked in too.

Sure enough it was Angela's room. She wasn't alone. A naked man was pressed on top of her and caressing her. It was a repulsive scene.

"Hell hound." said Sebastian.

"How'd she get one?" I asked. So this was the human form of a hell hound.

"Who knows?" said Sebastian, again.

The next morning our breakfast was interrupted by the servants crashing in.

"We can't find Angela anywhere." cried Mey-Rin.

I tilted my head. Suddenly the servants became really excited and began to ramble about rescuing her. Even Tanaka was on board. They tried to get Sebastian to go with them, but he refused.

I let out a sigh after they left.

"Why are they so attracted to her?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Angels, as well as demons, can make themselves highly irresistible.

"Are you jealous?" asked Ciel with a teasing smirk.

"Why would I be?" I retorted.

"Anyways, it looks as though we've developed a need to rush." announced Ciel, thankfully he changed the subject. Sebastian sighed. "Put on a first rate show for me, you two."

"Yes, my lord." replied Sebastian.

"Of course." I replied.

I met Sebastian's eyes and grinned.

* * *

**Woaaahhhh, I wrote a lot. I kind of want to just get this arc over with and start the curry arc and maybe write a Valentine's day special, I mean what? **


	9. Chapter 9: Dog Training

**Like I said I really wanted to get this arc over with so my writing might seem sloppy. You have my sincerest apologies. This wasn't even in the manga. **

**Oh and I've finally ordered a prom dress (not that you care but it's still exciting). It's purple. Sorry **

**Anywaaaysss...**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I do own Lorena**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They've been out for a quite a while now haven't they?" I asked Ciel about the servants as Sebastian cleared the table, "Don't you think we should look for them?"

"It would be wise to do so." agreed Sebastian, "After all, there could be a deadly hell hound on the loose out there."

"Indeed," replied Ciel with a sigh, "Let us go."

The morning air was cold and damp. The fog was extremely thick. We walked toward the area that they said Angela was supposed to be looking for herbs in. They weren't there. We checked the village center. They weren't there either. Twenty minutes later we still haven't found them.

"Where could those rascals go?" exclaimed Ciel with frustration, "Can't you two sense them?"

Sebastian and I let out a simultaneous sigh.

"The fog is too thick." I said.

"Be quiet!" shushed Sebastian rudely. I threw in a dirty look. Suddenly I heard a low sound as well. "That way!" he said, pointing in the direction of the outskirts of town.

As we ran towards the sound the fog started to slowly disperse. Soon it was apparent that the sound had come from the three servants. Also up ahead was a giant silhouette. The giant silhouette was that of a dog and it stepped towards the three small figures in front of it. That's when I noticed Finnian was on the ground.

"Sebastian!" ordered Ciel. Without a second word Sebastian leaped forth. I held my breath as the hound raised its paws to swipe at Finnian. Sebastian was getting closer to the dog as the paw was brought down. I stopped running and watched. Mey-Rin screamed. But just then Sebastian got there and stopped the attack with one hand.

"Dear me," he said calmly, "you're quite good at 'shake hands'."

With a flick of his wrists he sent the hound flying.

"Come, this is no time to be romping around together!" scolded Ciel.

"My, my, aren't you strict?" I commented.

"Of course not. I shall take care of everything at once." replied Sebastian. To my surprise he brought out a box of dog biscuits. The hound howled happily and leaped towards him. Mey-Rin screamed again.

"The best way to tame a dog is to bend its will and force obedience," said Sebastian without moving, "In other words, reward and punishment! First reward!" With that he leaped towards the dog and latched on to its head. I could only stare as he started to nuzzle it. Beside me, Ciel's eye widened. The servants were quite confused as well.

"Next punishment!" declared Sebastian and leaped into the air. He used the momentum of his fall to kick the hound back. He repeated the reward and punishment thing a few more times and I just stared at him stupefied.

"This is even more of a show than I imagined." said Ciel.

"That's so not fair," I complained, "He stole my spotlight."

"And finally….hugs!" exclaimed Sebastian. He ran towards the beast with his arms open wide. He picked it up and leaped upwards until he was out of sight. Suddenly the hound came crashing down. By the time the dust cleared there was a giant crater in the ground. We ran towards the hole.

"Sebastian!" cried Finnian.

"H-hey!" yelled Bard.

"He's not coming out, no!" confirmed Mey-Rin.

Ciel stepped coolly to the edge of the hole.

"Allow me." I said. I jumped into the hole and lightly landed on the bottom.

"Get the dog and get out of here." demanded Sebastian, "I've got something here."

I wasn't sure what exactly he was talking about but I decided not to question it. I swung the dog out and leaped out myself.

"What are you dawdling for? Get back here this instant!" ordered Ciel upon noticing Sebastian still missing.

"Very well, my lord." called Sebastian. Suddenly the ground started to rumble.

"No way!" I exclaimed. Before us a giant column of hot water spewed out.

"Well that solves out seasonal problem."

"Where's Sebastian?" asked Finnian. As the water lost some force Sebastian emerged standing on top of the spout.

"What a resort need is a tourist attraction to be its centerpiece." he announced, "this is what we have here, a hot water spring."

"Sebastian!" the servants exclaimed, adoringly.

He leaped down from the water.

"A Phantomhive butler who can't strike on a hot spring or two," he declared when he landed, "isn't worth his salt."

Suddenly a naked man with blue hair ran up to him and licked his face.

"Whaaaaaa?" I exclaimed, astonished. Mey-Rin gasped and turned around. I recognized the human form of the hell hound from the night before. When had he transformed?

"Pluto!" called a foreign voice. We turned around in time to see Angela running towards us.

The hell hound left Sebastian and ran towards Angela.

"Where'd you find this _dog_?" demanded Ciel. Angela began to tell her story.

Apparently she found him five months ago and since she loves dogs she just had to take care of him. He also had a bad habit of turning into a human when excited. I humphed and looked away. Yes the dog is totally normal.

"And so you kept him without telling anyone?" inquired Sebastian.

"Yes. Lord Barrymore was using the legend of the demon hound," she explained, "but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone. When I thought of what might happen to him if my lord found him…I see I was too indulgent." She gazed lovingly at the beast in her lap suddenly she looked up, "Please! Would you be kind enough to keep him at your estate, my lord?" she pleaded.

Sebastian's eyes widened.

"At Sebastian's side, perhaps even Pluto could become a good faithful dog." she continued.

"Impossible!" I immediately answered, I do not want to keep a hell hound around.

"No, you see, I am merely one hell of a butler…" said Sebastian, uncomfortably.

"Why not?" challenged Ciel with a sly smile. We turned to stare at him. I noticed Sebastian throwing him a hateful glare.

"Do you mean that, young master?" his asked, his voice icy cold.  
"Yes, it sounds amusing…in several ways." continued Ciel clearly enjoying this.

"You're ruthless." I commented scowling as well. Sebastian sighed.

Soon the town's people came running all dressed in bathing suits. Apparently the town's curse has been lifted. I wondered why.

I went back to repack everything for Ciel as he decided to try out the hot spring. At least this time we were going to leave for real.

The next morning as we loaded our suitcases, I noticed Finnian staring at Angela with an urgent look on his face. I sighed and turned away. That poor kid doesn't know what he's trying to get in to. To my disgust Angela planted a kiss on his cheek.

Pluto came along and refused to be clothed despite Bard's protests. Ciel seemed to have found it all amusing.

"I wish I could refuse." said Sebastian to Angela about Pluto, "Not many people could tame a demon hound."

She didn't answer.

I was the only one that caught the silent exchange of spite from the two.

"Let's go Sebastian." ordered Ciel and Sebastian left without another word.

The servants waved until she was out of sight.

"The weather has been getting quite cold." I remarked.

"Yes," replied Ciel, "In fact, this is the time of the year when crimes happen most."

"Indeed," agreed Sebastian, "The transition from fall to winter seems to make humans a bit more ambitious for some reason."

"Humans are so odd." I decided. Ciel sniffed and crossed his arms.

The ride back was quite uneventful. Despite my protests they dropped me back to the apartment. I wanted to visit the manor again. The servants helped me carry my luggage to my room. As I entered I noticed that the crack in my room had grown significantly bigger. The area around it also seemed slightly damp. I sighed. After hundreds of years I'm still not used to living in this kind of condition.

When I went back out I found Sebastian in the hallway.

"You're still not going to tell him about Angela are you?" I asked him.

"I don't see why I should." he replied, "Besides enforcing a demon hound upon me, she didn't seem to be threatening."

I sighed. I didn't know then but later I didn't realize just how mistaken he was.


	10. Special: Deathly Diamonds

**Hi guys sorry I couldn't upload this earlier! This is the Valentine special that I mentioned. I realize that the day is probably already over for most of you but I hope you guys will still read this. It's pretty lengthy and it doesn't follow in chronological order with things so yeah. Anyways happy belated Valentine's day!**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji but I own Lorena and now Anthony.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

The snow fell softly onto the busy London streets as I made my way to the hospital. The air was crisp and cold. My breath rises in clouds of condensation into the air. Several people that passed me were carrying colorful bouquets. The faint scent of roses wafted towards me. Oh right, I thought to myself, it's St. Valentine's Day.

Last night at Ciel's manor he had mentioned something about a diamond thief, murdere, and a party. He said something about his fiancée visiting. I remember teasing him about it. I wasn't worried about the diamond thief. He said that it wasn't a regular thief that stole from stores. More like random pieces of family heirlooms have shown up in their stores. Also it was correlated with the murders because the previous owners are all missing. I'm sure he would be able to catch them soon. But a party? Well a masquerade ball to be exact. He wasn't the type to hold such large scale events and I wondered if this had anything to do with catching the thief.

I made my way to my small office. On the way there a few nurses looked at me and giggled then they quickly turned away. What was their problem? I noticed two other nurses standing by my door. As I approached they gasped and quickly scurried away. I was confused to say the least. I swung opened my office door and stopped.

Sitting on top of my desk was a beautiful bouquet and a box of chocolates. Behind me a few people squealed. I turned and smiled at them apologetically while closing the door. I walked over to the display and examined it carefully. The bouquet consisted of roses and hyacinths. It was indeed beautiful but the smell was too heavy. I did not particularly care for the intoxicating smell of hyacinths because they could do just that…intoxicate. I immediately recognized the label on the chocolate box; it was the Funtom Candy Cat. Well at least I know who these were from. But why? I opened the box of chocolates and gasped. Nestled in middle was a set of diamond earrings and necklace…and a note. I picked up the note and read it.

_Happy St. Valentine's Day Miss Farrell!_

_We certainly hope you enjoyed these presents_

_I'm sure you will find use for these tonight._

_~ The Phantomhive Manor_

At that moment I knew something exciting was going to happen. I couldn't wait for the ball tonight. I flipped the card over on the back was written:

_New line of chocolates_

_Tell us what you think_

I sighed. Of course there was a reason for those too. I took one out and popped it into my mouth. Delicious.

I had a lot of inquiries about the flowers from my patients that day. It was a bit hard to explain so in the end everyone thought I had a lover and I was just being shy about it. Well whatever floats their boat I suppose.

They told me to pack up and leave early and despite my protests they kept insisting that I had someone special to go to. There were more giggling and blushing. I rolled my eyes and left.

On my way home I picked up the gown that I was going to wear that night. It was royal purple and white jewels shone from the waistline. The neckline was a bit too low for my liking but since it was the latest style I decided to buy it.

At the apartment I put on the earrings and reapplied my make-up. I slipped into my gown. At the last second I decided to take the flowers too. With some difficulty I weaved them into my hair. At last I put on my mask.

A carriage rolled to a stop in front of the building.

"Miss Farrell?"

"Yes."

I stepped in. No doubt sent by Ciel…or Sebastian in that instance.

As we neared the manor more carriages came into view. Lavishly dressed couples stepped down from the carriages and disappeared into the shining mansion. At last it was my turn to step out.

No one knew who I was and I was to use that to my advantage.

I climbed up the stairs and at the top of the stairs were Ciel and Sebastian, both in masks, greeting the guests. They showed little recognition towards me although I knew that they knew exactly who I was. They chose my mask and dress after all.

Once everyone arrived Ciel and Sebastian left their post. They began mingling with the guests although Ciel did look quite uncomfortable. I caught his eyes a few times. He seemed to want to tell me something. I made my way towards him, chatting and picking up some food along the way. Just as I was about to reach him somebody grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowds. I looked back at Ciel but he was smiling triumphantly. Without even looking I knew who my dance partner was.

"Sebastian." I said, immediately falling into steps of the waltz with him, "What does he want?"

With his mask on, he looked like just any other noblemen and maybe that's why this was a masquerade ball.

"You're going to have to bait the diamond thief." he replied, "he has to be here somewhere in the crowd. He isn't going to stay long. Your job is to make him take you to his home, there you will find where he keeps his diamonds then you will contact us and we'll come arrest him. I'm sure you won't fail."

"Wait, I'm supposed to kind of seduce him?" I asked incredulously, "I don't even know who he is?"

"We've already helped you with that you see." he replied simply with a grin, "Oh and by the way we do hope you enjoyed those chocolates." Before I could reply he spun me into the arms of another man.

Suddenly I was waltzing with a complete stranger. What was tall and slender and quite good at dancing. I narrowed my eyes. I couldn't tell who he was under his mask.

"Lovely set of diamonds you have there." He commented, a covetous grin spreading on his face, "I'm sure there'll be people paying a pretty price for those."

I immediately knew who this was. All of the sudden his hands seemed to be holding my waist too tight and his body seemed too close. I wanted to pull away but I knew I shouldn't instead a put on a bright smile.

"Thank you so much sir!" I gushed trying to sound delighted by his compliment, "My brother got these for me!"

Brother? Where did that come from? I thought.

"Oh? Brother?" he asked, "I was sure a certain very lucky gentleman must have gotten you those."

I lowered my eyes and forced myself to blush.

"I myself would love to meet that lucky gentleman." I replied.

"My sincerest apologies Miss, I just thought that certainly such a lovely lady must have quite a few beaus."

"Unfortunately no. You see I do love diamonds but most gentleman just don't understand that."

"Well, that is unfortunate; you must be from a fine family for only the higher class can truly appreciate the qualities of a diamond."

I blushed and flirted some more. From the corner of my eyes I noticed Ciel and Sebastian watching me. They seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely.

"Oh I must go." said the man, "It was nice dancing with you!"

"Please don't leave me alone!" I pleaded putting my Angelic powers into my words. "It was so nice talking to you! Besides I'd love to know you better."

A sly grin crossed his face. "You're quite an insistent lady aren't you." he answered, "I suppose I could entertain you for a night. You can come with me."

I almost gagged but instead I plaster on a grateful smile. I went and grabbed my jacket. Then I looped my arms around his and stepped into the cold night.

On the way to his house I learned his name. He was named Anthony Carleton. His family ran a large jewelry store and they went through a hard time but were now doing well. I distinctly remember Ciel mentioning that company and saying how it was running out of business. I told him my name and made up a story for him. He seemed intrigued.

Soon we arrived at his house…mansion. I readily commented on the size how his house. He smiled knowingly. I noticed him staring at my earrings. Whether I liked it or not, things were going according to plan.

He brought me in and showed my around. Of course I gushed over everything like I was supposed to. He seemed quite smug.

"Shall I get you something to drink sir?" asked his servant.

"Of course, and something for the lady too." answered Carleton.

I took a sip and immediately knew that something was wrong. He had drugged it and therefore I must pretend to be under its effects.

Then he brought me into his room.

Honestly I was dreading this part but I knew I had to do something. When I get back I'll make sure Ciel pay me properly for this.

"Now let's have some fun shall we?" he asked closing the door and then walked towards me. I grit my teeth and let him push me on to the bed.

"Come on now, don't be so tense." he cooed reaching towards my earrings. He slowly brought his knee between my legs, "Just relax now."

He continued to stroke the earrings and ran his hands along my necklace. I knew I was supposed to black out now. I slowed my breath and pretended to pass out.

He waved his hands in front of my face and felt my pulse. When he was satisfied I could feel his weight coming off of me which was a relief. He then called his servant's name and I heard footsteps. Soon someone was lifting me up. I was carried for quite a ways before being lain down on something cold and hard. I figured I must be in the basement. I also smelled the scent of the dead. I felt a needle slip into my wrist.

"Such a lovely face," came the soft voice of Carleton, "It's a shame indeed. If you had really loved diamonds, you wouldn't have loved me. No one loves diamonds as much as me. You've come the closest but I'm so sorry I must stop you here."

I recognized the mercury in my veins. So he kills his victims then takes their belongings. It wasn't two different people after all. I felt him taking my earrings and necklace. The mercury was giving me a slight headache. To my embarrassment I felt him taking my gown off. Soon I was only in my corset and petticoats. Then he left.

I opened my eyes. Around me were corpses of women that had also fallen prey to Carleton. I concentrated and used my powers to completely get rid of the effects of the mercury from my body. I easily unlocked the door and walked out. Time to explore.

I wandered around the basement of the mansion looking for his stolen goods. After an hour or so I found it. There was the generic steel door with the giant lock. With one swing I managed to open it. Behind it was another door. I kicked that one open. Then behind a clear case was a collection of diamonds artfully displayed. I brought my hand down on the glass. It didn't break. I expelled the pain on my hand and stepped back. Suddenly I realized that the glass was made from diamond too. How appropriate. It seems like I would need to be stealing something back.

I quietly made my way upstairs. I could hear him talking now. I made my way to his room. On the way I knocked out the servants and kept going. I burst into his room. The look he gave me was priceless. His face immediately turned white. Before he could say anything I knocked him out cold.

"Sorry sir, but I'll be taking that back now." I said bending over and taking my earrings back. Beside him was my gown, picked clean of the crystals. Then I went to his phone and called Phantomhive manor.

"Lorena"

"Hello Sebastian," I replied dryly, "It would be time to make your glorious appearance, oh and please bring me something to wear."

Before he could respond I hung up. Soon the doorbell rang and Sebastian came in with Ciel. A gown hung from his arm. He immediately covered Ciel's eye. Without questioning me he handed me the dress and I put it on. I scowled at him as he gave me an amused smirk then let go of Ciel.

"Where's the diamonds?" he demanded immediately.

"Nice to see you again too," I answered.

"I presume you took care of Carleton?" asked Sebastian.

"Out cold." I reply; he smiled in return, "Let's go."

I lead them down to the basement. Then I stopped outside the room of the corpses.

"Oh and by the way," I said, "He's also a murderer."

Both of them furrowed their eyebrows and exchanged a look. I swung open the door. Ciel gasped.

"Sebastian!" he ordered, "Make sure Scotland Yard is informed of this."

"Now the diamonds." I said.

We walked towards the display case.

"Here they are." I announced.

"Sebastian can you break that?" asked Ciel. I smiled dryly.

Sebastian walked towards it and examined the glass.

"It's bulletproof." he decided, "I'm afraid I would need some tools."

"I'll take care of this." I declared. I swung my fist towards the glass. Inside were the earrings. At the last second I opened my palms and pressed the earrings into the case. It shattered immediately.

"Well done," said Ciel crossing his arms, "We'll let the Yard take care of the rest."

"We're done here?" I asked.

"I believe so." answered Sebastian.

Sebastian made another phone call and before the police arrived we left.

"What were the flowers for?" I inquired on our way back.

"I didn't know if you needed a sedation device or not." answered Sebastian.

I sighed and settled back against the seat.

"Oh and you can keep the diamonds," said Sebastian, Ciel turned and grinned, "Happy Valentine's Day."


	11. Chapter 10: Frost Fair Follies

First of all I am so sorry that I haven't posted something in so long. I haven't quit I promise! It's just that as school is wrapping up I get really busy since I'm going to college next year so I hope you'll forgive me.

I made this one extra long if that helps any...

Also I only own Lorena :)

* * *

It had been a few days since the visit to Houndsworth. I was starting to get back into the flow of things. The weather had turned very cold. On my way home from work one day I overheard people talking about the Frost Fair. I had been invited by Ciel to go but I declined the offer in order to stay home and try fixing my leaky ceiling. The crack was starting to worsen and I had no idea how to fix houses. Instead I decided to read a book.

No sooner had I settled down my telephone started ringing. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Miss Farrell, we've just received news that a supposedly cursed ring was stolen but the thief was found dead and now the ring is missing. Do keep an eye out for it. It's a blue diamond set. Supposedly it's called the Hope ring. If you aren't busy, please drop by sometime today."

It was Sebastian.

"You're asking me to look for a cursed ring? One little ring in this entire city?" I exclaimed.

"No no, just keep an eye out for it."

"I'm busy."

"Reading a book?"

My eyes widened and I quickly glanced out the window. No one was there.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"It seems like I guessed right. Well see you in a bit Miss Farrell."

And the line clicked. I groaned and threw my book down.

I got up and started to get dressed to go outside. The sky was clear enough and it looked sunny but it was winter therefore it was cold. After a while I was done dressing. I walked to the doorway and put on my boots. As I was tying the straps the phone rang again. I sighed and walked over to pick it up.

"What now?" I asked knowing exactly who was calling.

"Sorry to bother you again, Miss Farrell, but the Hope piece has been found."

"….." I glowered but didn't answer him.

"Well if you were curious of its whereabouts, it's currently imbedded into the fingers of on the ice statues here at the fair. It would be great if you could grace us with your presence."

"Whatever." I said and hung up the phone.

Outside, my breath rose in puffs of clouds. I made my way to the fair. While passing by on the bridge I immediately spotted Sebastian and Ciel. They seemed to be arguing with some police officers. To my surprise the Undertaker was there as well. I quickly went down to the frozen river.

"I'm here." I announced, unceremoniously.

"Great timing," said Ciel turning around, "The ice sculpting contest is about to start. Whoever wins gets the statue along with the Hope ring." He pointed to a tall white statue; I could see the sparkle of the blue stone on her finger.

"Looks familiar" I commented glancing at Ciel. He rubbed his own ring and looked away.

"I now open the frost fair's customary snow and ice sculpture contest!" a loud voice boomed. On stage the teams, including one of Sebastian, immediately set to work. I watched as they chipped and patted at their sculptures. Then they put up curtains so we couldn't watch anymore. Soon the time was up.

Scotland Yard had created a sculpture of Arthur Randall, the head investigator. While the likelihood was very similar, it showed no creativity and definitely no beauty. It collected an overall score of 5.

Next was Lau's sculpture. It was immediately disqualified due to its mature display. It collected a total of 10 points, all from one particular judge. I rolled my eyes.

"I wonder what you made." I asked Sebastian. He simply smiled.

"You can win, can't you Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"Of course, you ordered me to do it, I will not fail." answered Sebastian.

Finally it was time to reveal his statue. As the curtain fell so did the jaws of the spectators. Behind it was a large scale replica of a boat, Noah's ark as he had called it. It was indeed beautiful but that was expected of Sebastian. I cracked a smile and crossed my arms.

"Good job, demon boy." I complimented. He smiled in acknowledgement.

"One moment, please," he said, "you haven't seen it all, yet." He snapped it fingers.

Immediately the cabin on the deck split in perfect halves and fell away revealing another statue inside. It was of the animals that were put into the ark. I was indeed impressed and Ciel smiled with satisfaction. The judges went wild.

"Bravo, young man!" exclaimed one judge, "I mark you as a skilled ice sculptor!"

"No, Sir," replied Sebastian, "I am merely one hell of a butler."

I rolled my eyes; there it is again, his favorite demon pun. Before I could retort to Ciel about it, a motion caught my eye. Three other ice sculptors huddled together and started whispering while sending Sebastian dirty looks.

"All right!" announced the coordinator, "Let's have the scores!"

But before the scores could be announced, one of the men from the group interrupted them.

"Hold it right there!" yelled the man waving gun, "Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back!"

I raised an eyebrow in Ciel's direction.

"This is getting interesting" I remarked.

It was soon revealed that they were the infamous London bomber thieves. He revealed a load of dynamite strapped to himself while one of his friends kicked over a barrel to reveal more. I smiled in anticipation. Sebastian caught my eye and grinned as well.

"I'll count to ten," said the thief, holding up a lighter, "If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here." He started to count.

Around people started panicking and running off. I gave Ciel a questioning look.

"Young Master." inquired Sebastian.

"My orders remain the same," replied Ciel, "Go do it you two."

Immediately we leaped into action. Sebastian disappeared off to grab something while I ran towards the two men by the barrel. In one swift kick I knocked them down. I turned back to check on Ciel, to my surprise the Investigator was running towards the armed thief. A warning shot was fired at his feet. He stopped. I was dreading that he would be stupid enough to keep running. But the thief turned and aimed the gun at Ciel. Then suddenly Sebastian leaped on to the ice…wearing ice skates. He knocked the gun right out of his hands. I sighed as I watched him skate around and showing off shamelessly. I started to walk towards Ciel.

The thief was angry; he grabbed a roll of dynamite and lit it. Then he threw it towards Ciel. But Sebastian was already there. He lifted Ciel out of the way just in time. Then he me a look and I took off running. While the guy continued to throw dynamite I ran towards Sebastian's sculpture. His two friends that I had knocked down earlier ran towards him trying to stop him. The ice was starting to break. Sebastian started to spin Ciel around. I leaped up and over the side and on to the boat just Sebastian let go. Ciel flew towards me. I caught him in my arms. He looked so shocked that I almost laughed. Suddenly the ice broke and the water splashed into the air. I put him down just as Sebastian landed behind us. The three thieves and the statue fell into the water. Ciel recovered and straightened up to his usual commanding look. As the water spray cleared we could see the people looking in awe at the boat. Ciel had a smug look on his face again.

"Your methods are very violent." he complained to Sebastian.

"I apologize, my lord." answered Sebastian, bowing, "when baggage drags one down, it's best to toss it."

I choked down a laugh as Ciel furiously turned away.

"What?" I asked, "Did you think I wasn't going to be there to catch you?"


	12. Special: The Sad Demon

This is just a little something that I wrote inspired by some fanart (actually I think Yana drew it) It's not canon and it incorporates my OC in it but yeah def not canon. It also doesn't go along with my story. Like at all. But I felt compelled to write it down somewhere after seeing the drawing. Enjoy

* * *

Christmas is in less than two weeks. But this year there was no celebration. The elaborate mansion remained cold and dark. It's been five years since I've left London. It's been five years since the incident. I didn't know what I might be expecting but I decided to return again. I won't say one last time because for me, time is limitless.

Five years ago a certain demon had fulfilled his contract with his master. Five years ago the young master disappeared forever. He knew of course that when the contract was done his soul would be consumed but he still decided to bind it. The few years that they had spent together would have been a blink of an eye to the limitless lifespan of a demon but somewhere something must have been off.

The kid was no ordinary kid; he was a young noble who tragically lost his parents at an early age. Yet despite the setbacks he continued to run the family company, with the help of a demon. While doing so he was also seeking revenge to whoever was responsible for his parent's murders. On the way he must have touched one of the demon's cold, cold heartstrings. Demons are ruthless and cold but even they must feel loneliness in their long, long lives especially when they lose the closest thing that's ever come to be considered a friend.

He was scared. I knew it. He was afraid of what he was feeling for the young Earl. In his moment of rashness he ended it. That was what was supposed to happen anyways. Those were the rules. But he could have prevented it. He could have held on to the fantasy for a little while longer. But there's no going back.

Cold wind whipped at my face, the snow blurring my vision. I knew he was here, I could feel his presence. There in the cold, cold snow was a tall, shadowy figure standing in the exact spot the earl had sat years ago. This was once his workroom, where he would disappear to for hours and where he'd take his tea. Now only a small table remains, covered in snow. The shadowy figure reached out a hand, setting something on the table. I stifled a gasp. It was a cake, like so many that he had made for the young master before. He set it down. Suddenly the table disappeared, the cake crashed onto the floor. The sound lost to the wind. The figure only stared.

"Sebastian." I said softly.

He turned and fixed his red, red eyes on me. It was full of sadness. He gave me a small nod to acknowledge me. Then he turned and disappeared into the snow.

Sorrow seized me as I watched him disappear. Today Earl Phantomhive would have reached the age to marry. Today would have been filled with many celebrations. Today would have been Earl Phantomhive's 18th birthday.


End file.
